mangenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shugo Chara
thumb|left|Shugo Chara Band 1 SHUGO CHARA Eigentlich ist die coole Amu zimlich schüchtern,jedoch hat sie nicht den Mut so zu sein , wie sie wirklich ist. Doch eines Morgens erwartet sie eine "magische" Überaschung in ihrem Bett und 3 freche Shugo Charas wollen Amus Wunsch-Ich zum Vorschein bringen! Dabei wirbeln sie so manches durchernander, stellen Amus Alltag völlig auf deb Kopf und dann sind da auch noch zwei Jungs.. die beide nur halb so nett sind, wie sie Aussehen! Magische und auch oft Lustige Romantik Story! Openings: thumb|340px|left|Shugo Chara Op 1 thumb|316px|right|Shugo Chara op 2 thumb|307px|left|Shugo Chara op 3 Charaktere Amu Hinamori thumb|Amu HinamoriHauptperson ist zimlich cool will abereigentlich so sein wie sie wirklich ist also schüchtern und süß dabei Helfen ihr ihre Vier shugo Charas Ran,Miki,Su und Daya! Sie kann sich ausserdem nicht zwischem Ikuto und Tadese dem Prinzen der schule entscheiden..für wehn entpfindet sie wohl mehr?Sie ist Joker bei den Guardians in der Schule!"4 Septemper hat sie geburtstag hat Bluttgruppe O und ist sternzeichen Waage! Sie hat Eltern und eine kleine schwester names Ami! Ran Ist Amus erstes shugo chara und steht im zeichen Herz ,im Chara Trans wird Amu mit ihr Süß und Aufgewekt!Sie kann anderen gut helfen kann aber leider nich die Klappe halten! thumb|Ran /Shugo Chara von Amu! Miki Ist das zweite shugo chara von Amu und steht im zeichen , im chara Trans schwingt amu den Pinsel xDSie kann gut zeichnen und hasst einschränkungen! Su Ist Ihr drittes Shugo Charas und etwas schüchterner als die anderen sie steht im zeichen ♣ Kreutz amus Back fäigkeiten sind im trans überheblich gut! xDSie ist Konfekt aller Art und Nervt oft! thumb|left|Su,amus drittes shugo Chara!Daya Daya ist Amus letztes Shugo Chara und ist auch als letztes dazu gekommen ,zuerst bekamm sie ein X und ging zu Utau was sich aber änderte!thumb|Daya ist nr.4 Midori Hinamori Ist Amus durchgekanllte Mutter´,sie hatt am 27.dezember Geburtstag ist vom sternzeichen Steinbock und hatt Blutgruppe A.Sie trägt eine Brille und hatt schwarze meist zum zopg gebundene Haare. Ami Ist amu´s hleine Schwester und spielt gerne mit Ran,Miki und su.Geburtstag ist der 21 März Sternzeichen Widder und Bluttgruppe .0 thumb|left|Miki,Amus zweites shugo chara! thumb|Ami,Amus kleine Schwester!--------------------------------------------------------- Tadese Hotori Der "Prinz" der Schule,sieht gut aus und hat Charakter ist denoch schüchtern,sein Shugo Chara ist Kiseki der zimlich selbst sich ist und immer alle anfüren möchte ..sein ziel..DIE WELTHERSCHAFT muhahaha gehört aber denoch zu den guten und ist wie Ikuto und Utau und andere noch auf der suche nach dem Embryo!Hat am 29 März Geburtstag,ist Sternzeichen Widder und hat Blutgruppe B! thumb|Tadese HotoriKiseki Ist der kleine freche shugo chara von Tadese-kun ,er steht im zeichen der königs krone !Er sieht aus wie Tadese in mini format!(und das zu recht ^^")Er kann gut Befehle Erteilen ist aber rachesüchtig xD thumb|left|Tadeses Shugo Chara kiseki!------------------------------------------------ Nadeshiko Fujisaki Er ist eine gut Freund von Amu geworden und Dame bei den Guardians ,er ist zimlich selbstbewust und ihr Shugo Chara ist Temari und Rhythm im Trans ist Nadeshiko ein "Teufel" ! 4 Juli ist ihr Geburtstag,Blutgruppe AB ,Sternzeichen:Krebs!nadeshiko ist eigentlich ein Junge wurde im Haushalt aber als Mädchen erzogen was selbst am ende des 11 bandes nicht raus kommt und Amu denkt das "sie" einen zwillingsbruder hätte! Rhythm Er ist cool und lässt Nadeshiko endlich mal als Jungen aussehen!thumb|Rhythmthumb|Trans mit Rhythm Temari Ist so ganz cool und ordentlihc lässt Nadeshiko im Trans aber richtig wütend werden //da kriegt man ja Angst//! Sie ist gut im Schwertkampf hasst aber schmutz! ---- Kukai Soma Aufgewkter cooler Junge der einen Cheker Chara hat der Daichi heisst.Er hat am 17 Augsut Geburtstag,Blutgruppe :A und Sternzeichen :löwe!Er ist meitsens zimlich Wild und Cool!Er ist der bube bei den Guardians! thumb|left|Daichi,Kukais Shugo Chara1thumb|Kukai Soma und Daichi! Daichi Ist der Chaker Shugo Chara im Switch ist Kukai aussgelassen und wild!Er kann gut Skateboart Fahren und ist miess was Stillsitzen angeht! ---- Yaya Yuiki Sie ist süß und zirlich ,sie ist das Ass bei den Guardians ,sie hat am 25 Mai geburtstag und ist Sternzeichen Zwilling ihre Blutgruppe ist O!Ihr Shugo Chara ist Pepe! Pepe Sie ist süß..und ein Baby ihr stärke ist ein Knuddel Baby zu sein und ihr schwäche geht leicht in die luft xD ---- thumb|pepe das Shugo Chara von Yaya! thumb|Yaya Yuiki Ikuto Tsukiyomi Ein gerissender cooler gutaussehnnder kater! Er ist mit Utau ebenfals hinter dem Embryo her und "macht sich immer an Amu ran" von Utaus sicht her!Sein Shugo Chara ist Yoru und sein geburtstag am 1 Dezember daher ist er Schütze seine Blutgruppe ist AB!Er und Utau sind Geschwister! Yoru Das kleine Katzen Shugo Chara von Ikuto ist zimmlich beliebt bei allen!Seine Stärke sind Spatzirgänge und seine schwäche Hunde! ---- Utau Hoshina Sie ist eine gute neue Sängerin man weiss nicht genau ob sie Kollegin von Ikuto ist ,sie wurde von Eleaster benutzt!Ihr Shugo Charas sind El und IL!Schwester von Ikuto. EL El steht im zeichen des Engels und ist zimmlich etfindlich und scheinheilig ,hatte schon mal einen Chara Trans mit Amu.Da sie von Utau erst verstoßen wurde.Kann gut Predigten Halten und schlecht bösartigkeit ertragen. IL Ist das ganze gegenteil von El und ein kleiner Teufel! !Hatte schon mal eine Chara Trans mit Amu.Kann gut bösartig sein und schlecht Predigten zuhören. ---- Kairi Sanjou Er ist nach Kukai der neue Bube und gehört zu Easter.Er schleicht sich bei den Guardians ein um informationen zu bekommen,ist eher eine figur als bewuster mitwirkender da seinen Schwester ihm das aufgezwungen hatt die mitglied bei Easter ist."Betrügt",seine freunde einestages einfach die ihm das aber am ende nicht mher übel nehmen.Ist in Amu verliebt was er ihr in band 6 gesteht.Geburtstag 12. Juni ,Blutgruppe A Sternzeichen :Zwilling.Sein Shugo Chara ist Musashi. thumb|left|Utau Hoshinothumb|IL und EL Il und el.jpg Utau.jpg Trns mit ihm.jpg Rhythm.jpg Ikuto miau.jpg Yoru.jpg Kukai.jpg Shugo chara temari.jpg Nadeshiko im trans.jpg Nadeshiko.jpg Kiseki.jpg Tadese.jpg Dia.jpg Shugo chara.jpg Miki.jpg Ran.jpg Ami.jpg Amu chan.jpg Amu.jpg utau & amu.jpg|Utau und Amu utau vs.amu.jpg|Utau vs. Amu utau chara...jpg|Utau im Chara Switch thumb|left|Ikuto mit Yoru!thumb|Yoru,Shugo chara von Ikuto! thumb|left|Nadeshiko..thumb|Nadeshiko im Chara Switcht mit Temari! o.Othumb|Temari Nadeshikos shugo Chara! Kategorie:Manga/Anime